Moonroofs and sunroofs of a vehicle may allow ambient illumination (e.g., from the sun) to enter through an opening in a roof. Some passengers of vehicle may want illumination while others do not. Accordingly, incorporating shades in moonroofs and sunroofs may be advantageous.